La jalousie est mauvaise conseillère
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Courte fic un monstre à Paris. Un baiser volé, un amoureux contrarié et un esprit qui rumine de sombres pensées, que va t'il se passer ?


_Disclaimer : Les personnages d'un monstre à Paris ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Europa._

* * *

><p><strong>La jalousie est mauvaise conseillère<strong>

Raoul avait accepté et appris à apprécier Francœur, à le voir comme le voyait Lucille et qu'ils chantent ensembles sur la scène de l'oiseau rare ne le dérangeait pas.  
>Non, ce qui lui posait problème c'était plus l'après spectacle, lorsque Lucille continuait à s'extasier sur le talent de Francœur alors qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux et que le « monstre » n'était pas là.<br>Raoul aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit tout aussi prompte à se répandre en compliments sur ses talents à lui.  
>Mais voilà, Lucille se moquait bien qu'il soit un bricoleur de génie, elle avait même plus tendance à s'en défier, elle elle ne vivait, ne pensait que par la musique et pour la musique.<br>Francœur lui apportait ce que lui Raoul ne pourrait jamais lui donner et malgré toute sa bonne volonté il avait parfois un peu de mal à passer outre.  
>Seule la pensée que Francœur étant une puce géante et Lucille une humaine, rien n'était possible entre les deux artistes l'empêchait d'être vraiment jaloux<br>Si merveilleux chanteur que soit Francœur il n'était pas humain et Lucille l'avait choisi lui Raoul pour amoureux bien avant de rencontrer la puce.  
>Il n'avait donc rien à craindre.<br>C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa bien aimée il avait vu depuis les coulisses Francœur profiter de la pénombre après le tomber de rideau pour embrasser Lucille.  
>La jeune chanteuse s'était reculée un peu trop lentement au goût de Raoul et avait levé un regard troublé et un visage un peu rougissant vers son partenaire de scène.<br>Elle avait murmuré quelques mots que Raoul n'avait pas entendu et s'était éloignée de Francœur qui n'avait pas cherché à la suivre.  
>Raoul s'était reculé dans l'ombre et était ressorti discrètement des coulisses après que Lucille en soit elle même sortie, elle était passée près de lui sans le voir, perdue dans ses pensées.<br>Francœur lui était resté sur la scène, contemplant le rideau baissé d'un air pensif et triste mais Raoul n'avait que Lucille en tête et n'avait pas vu cela.  
>Raoul n'avait rien dit à Lucille, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, Francœur était le seul coupable et Raoul n'en voulait qu'à lui.<br>Au terme d'une nuit agitée pendant laquelle il avait passé des heures à cogiter sur la conduite à tenir Raoul était parvenu à une décision, certes cruelle mais nécessaire.  
>Francœur devait disparaître.<br>Et comme il était à peu près certain que la puce ne partirait pas de son plein gré, Raoul était décidé à la tuer.  
>Après tout, comme l'avait dit Maynott, Francœur n'était qu'un insecte, un parasite qui plus est, qui parasitait grandement la vie de Raoul en s'accrochant à Lucille.<br>Oui, il était vraiment temps que cela prenne fin.  
>Tout comme Maynott il se décida pour la noyade, Francœur lui faisait confiance et il n'aurait sans doute pas de mal à le convaincre de l'accompagner pour une promenade en barque qui aurait une issue tragique, du moins pour la puce, Raoul quand à lui se faisait fort de regagner la rive.<br>Deux jours plus tard Carlotta ayant réquisitionné Lucille Raoul rassembla tout son courage et s'approcha de Francœur qui travaillait un nouveau morceau sur le piano de la loge.  
>La puce géante se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea d'un son doux.<br>- Il fait beau dehors, si nous allions faire un tour ? Proposa Raoul d'un ton détaché.  
>Francœur accepta volontiers, depuis qu'il avait volé un baiser à Lucille il s'en voulait vis à vis de Raoul, cette promenade serait peut être l'occasion pour lui de s'expliquer avec l'amoureux de Lucille et de lui demander pardon.<br>Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait.  
>Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait cédé à la tentation.<br>Lucille l'avait grondé doucement, comme on gronde un enfant et cela avait été plus blessant et humiliant que si elle l'avait giflé pour son audace.  
>Francœur avait honte depuis.<br>Il voulait se soulager de cela.  
>Et quel autre moyen que de se confesser à Raoul ?<br>Il suivit donc le livreur à travers les rues de Paris, appréciant de pouvoir y marcher sans déclencher des cris de terreur et des fuites éperdues.  
>Lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux quais de Seine Francœur fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.<br>Il suivit pourtant Raoul jusqu'à l'embarcadère.  
>Il ne voulait pas croire que celui qui était responsable de sa « naissance » puisse vouloir lui faire du mal.<br>Pas Raoul.  
>Raoul l'aimait bien.<br>Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.  
>- On va faire un tour en barque Francœur. Déclara Raoul d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui sonnait faux.<br>Francœur qui observait l'eau encore sombre et agitée de la Seine se tourna lentement vers lui.  
>Raoul évita son regard et Francœur comprit que son mauvais pressentiment était fondé.<br>Raoul savait pour le baiser et lui en voulait à mort.  
>Lui en voulait au point de projeter de le tuer.<br>La déception et la tristesse submergèrent Francœur.  
>Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'eau.<br>Était il donc écrit qu'il devait finir noyé ?  
>Engoncé dans la belle tenue fournie par Lucille, les jambes entravées, Francœur savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sauter, même s'il était en mesure de se déplacer et de danser comme un humain.<br>Cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
>Il acceptait son sort.<br>Puisque Raoul, son ami, voulait sa mort, il se résignait à mourir.  
>Mais pas de sa main.<br>Ce serait son dernier cadeau à Raoul, lui éviter de devenir un criminel.  
>Il soupira, leva les yeux vers le ciel si bleu au dessus d'eux.<br>Songea qu'il aurait aimé vivre encore un peu, découvrir plus de choses.  
>Puis se dirigea vers une pente douce conduisant vers l'eau.<br>Raoul le regarda faire sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Francœur ait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.  
>Brusquement Raoul réalisa ce qu'il se passait.<br>Francœur l'avait percé à jour.  
>Et au lieu de chercher à se protéger et à s'enfuir la puce choisissait de se noyer seule.<br>Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire !  
>Lucille ne lui pardonnerait jamais la mort de Francœur.<br>Et pour être honnête envers lui même, il ne se la pardonnerait pas non plus.  
>- Francœur ! Stop ! Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla t'il.<br>Francœur s'immobilisa, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules et se retourna lentement.  
>- Reviens Francœur. Supplia Raoul honteux.<br>La puce hésita, regarda l'eau et le regarda à nouveau.  
>Raoul avait les larmes aux yeux.<br>Comment avait il pu un seul instant penser tuer Francœur ?  
>Il ne valait pas mieux que Maynott.<br>Honteux il tendit la main vers la puce immobile dans le courant.  
>- S'il te plaît, reviens, tu ne dois pas mourir.<br>Francœur regarda la main tendue.  
>Un regain d'espoir s'éveilla en lui.<br>Raoul lui avait pardonné.  
>Il avait le droit de continuer à vivre.<p>

_FIN ?_


End file.
